SparkClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a SparkClan cat. In SparkClan... Shockstar smiled as she leapt to the top of the Sparkrock. Aurorablaze padded arround camp. Icewish ♥ 19:48, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Fallensnow licked a paw, bored. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC) The fresh kill pile looked low. Icewish ♥ 21:19, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Fallensnow flicked his tail. "I can take a patrol." he meowed to Aurorablaze. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:21, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Aurorablaze nodded. "I'll come too," she said. Icewish ♥ 21:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Fallensnow nodded. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:34, November 17, 2012 (UTC) She padded out of camp. Icewish ♥ 21:39, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Fallensnow ran out of camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:54, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Shockstar decided to go hunting too. She ran up to them. "May I tag along with you?" Fallensnow shrugged. "I don't mind." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:02, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Shockstar nods. "Thanks." Silentecho barely opened hsi eyes.Silverstar 15:49, November 28, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," said the deputy. Icewish ♥ 07:56, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Shockstar would spot a rabbit, and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. Aurorablaze caught a robin. Icewish ♥ 08:04, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Fallensnow charged into a squirrel, killing it instantly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:20, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Silentecho scratched his ear.Silverstar 23:16, November 20, 2012 (UTC) She then caught a mouse. "I think we have enough food," said the deputy. Icewish ♥ 00:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstrike padded out of the den, expecting the hunting patrol. Fuzzypelt (talk) 05:34, November 21, 2012 (UTC) She dropped her catch by the fresh kill pile. Icewish ♥ 17:53, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Shockstar dropped hers, too. She nodded respectfully to the medicine cat. "Shockstar," said the deputy. "May I speak with you?" Icewish ♥ 18:26, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Fallensnow set his prey on the pile. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:26, November 21, 2012 (UTC) "Of course." replied Shockstar. Fallensnow licked a paw. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:20, November 22, 2012 (UTC) "Well, Shockstar, the clan's numbers, is un, less than what it should," said Auorablaze.? "We need new warriors, we are very prone to attack."? Icewish ♥ 00:49, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Fallensnow padded over to the elder's den with prey. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:10, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstrike shifted uneasily. Fuzzypelt (talk) 05:16, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Silentecho padded out of camp to hunt.Silverstar 17:12, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Fallensnow watched as it began to rain. "Oh no." he growled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:48, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "Hm,you're right." Lightningstrike closed her eyes. Fuzzypelt (talk) 20:16, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "What's wrong?" asked Aurorablaze.? Icewish ♥ 08:08, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Fallensnow scowled as the tiny drops of rain grew bigger and fell harder. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:47, November 25, 2012 (UTC) "What's wrong?" she repeated to Fallensnow.? ? Icewish ♥ 15:38, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Fallensnow shook his head. "Rain." he growled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:58, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Silentecho quickly caught a rabbit. (He's just going to be hurt, not killed) Something flashed at the side of his vision, and before Silentecho knew it, he was trampled by deer.Silverstar 22:11, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstrike heard Silentecho yowl and ran to where she was, I knew this was gonna happen, she muttered. Faolanmacduncan 23:02, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Silentecho lay on the ground, trampled and covered in mud.Silverstar 17:53, November 27, 2012 (UTC) "What's wrong with rain?" asked the deputy. Then her ears pricked as she heard a ywol in the distance. Icewish ♥ 23:12, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstrike pulled Silentecho back to camp and got herbs. Fuzzypelt (talk) 23:48, November 27, 2012 (UTC) "Oh my StarClan!" shouted Aurorablaze. She ran over to see if she could help. Icewish ♥ 00:13, November 28, 2012 (UTC) (He's going to have a broken leg, and a few broken ribs) Silentecho didn't move.Silverstar 00:20, November 28, 2012 (UTC) "Is there anything that I can do to help?" asked Aurorablaze. Icewish ♥ 00:28, November 28, 2012 (UTC) "Go collect herbs, I'm running out," Lightningstrike said. Fuzzypelt (talk) 01:50, November 28, 2012 (UTC) The deputy nodded and ran out of camp. Icewish ♥ 01:53, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstrike brought Silentecho into the medicine clearing and gave him some of what was left of her herbs. Fuzzypelt (talk) 01:56, November 28, 2012 (UTC) She came back quickly with herbs. Icewish ♥ 23:43, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Silentecho groaned in pain, eyes closed.Silverstar 23:49, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Fallensnow dashed over. "StarClan!" he gasped. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:40, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstrike gave him the herbs Aurorablaze bought. 01:18, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay